


I'm starting to think you enjoy this, Nefarian

by HannahRose063



Series: Red Hands and Golden Eyes [4]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Breathplay, Edge Play, M/M, Shibari, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahRose063/pseuds/HannahRose063
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nefarian has pushed Baron just that one stunt too far. Between banning him from the kitchen or treating himself to takeaway food, shearing a bikini on his sheep, and now finally itching powder, well, Baron's had enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karma is a bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neffy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Neffy).



There was something ever so beautiful about painting the canvas of pale skin that was Nefarian, to watch it blossom into various shades of pinks and reds all the way to angry purples and blues if teeth came into play had  their night before been one of the rougher ones; Hot stinging lines would decorate his thighs, his back, dark marks sucked and bitten into his collarbones like if he just tried hard enough he could get to the structure underneath and paint the adept’s center too. To listen to the chorus of moans and cries of his name from the willingly bared throat as Baron all but pins him by the shoulders to the bed, and in the tears that slide down his cheeks when he shouts his orgasm.

But last night was not one of those nights. It was far too kind and gentle.  
The slow kisses almost as though trying to undo the bruising of their previous meetings, the fingertips trailing over each and every line and crescent shaped branding of ‘ _mine_ ’s inflicted by teeth and nails from both parties, and just taking their time to build and crash and build again before resting slack in the warmth of tangled limbs and mumblings of ‘Old Man’. Something Baron did not mind from his one exception to the ‘insult’. It was a loving one. From the sleepy lips of a lover, _HIS lover._ And that was all that mattered to the general.

 

* * *

 

"Do you have any idea what I am going to do to you, after that stunt you pulled?" Baron’s growl is loud in the silence as he leads Serpine along to the bedroom by a finger hooked under the green knot of the cravat to keep him on his toes. Literally. Door locked behind him with a playfully rough nudge of Serpine forwards towards the mouth of the mirrored dressing room lay this afternoon’s little ‘game’. Draped over the singular chair in the center are several long loops of black cord, a little pile of rings balanced on the arm.

Stepping up behind the blinking Adept and skilled fingers begin to flick open the buttons of Nefarian’s shirt, pulling it down slowly to entrap his General’s arms at his lower back, Vengeous’s hand clenched in the fabric in a warning to keep it that way before letting go.

"Is this about the itching powder?” Came the almost innocent question, giving a little wiggle of his hands in the fabric of his shirt defiantly but making no plans quite yet to remove himself from the silken restraint. He was far too curious now. “Because you know I would _never_ do such a thing to you, my lovely Baron”

_Liar…_

Baron reaches up, fisting a hand in Nefarian’s hair enjoying the breathy little moan having not expected such an action as pulls his head to the side to bare the pale throat, voice a heated exhale to brush across Nefarian’s ear. “If we were at the estate, I’d throw you across my desk, strap you down so you couldn’t move, couldn’t kick; you’d just have to lie there while I open you up. Watch you claw the mahogany rutting desperately into the tabletop as I just leave you edging and pleading as I take my time to teach you some respect” With his other hand, he slides down over Nefarian’s narrow trembling chest, backs of his nails tracing over the fine strands across the abdomen before slipping it into Nefarian’s trousers to cup the half-hard flesh warm against his palm.

Nefarian’s eyes are emerald flames in the reflection, body trembling with each curl of Baron’s breath.

He cants his hips forward in request for more, and Baron denies him that request with his hand slipping further down and curling under the hips to press. “Because for all that everyone fears you, everyone thinks you’re so controlled; only I know what you need.” His hand slips into that dark crevice. The drag of a finger pad over that tiny furl of muscle, dry friction, Baron suppressing a hum as Nefarian’s thighs clench to try and keep him there, head lolling back against the collarbone behind him, watching the golden eyes of the man in the mirror behind him burning into his own. “And … And what _do_ I need?”

Baron strikes, gets his teeth about the straining line of one tendon and worries that skin until it flushes beautiful red: not long, with Nefarian’s coloring.

Nefarian’s knees buckle. He sinks, back, down, trusting Baron to hold him up. Seems their session tonight was being rescheduled.

"You, my insufferable counterpart, need to be molded, hard, and long, and by someone who knows just what you are: a needy, wanton little thing, too consumed in his pride to give in," he says, low, rasping, and as he lets his thumb sink into that clinging heat, just a little, he slides his thigh between Nefarian’s.

Nefarian jerks up onto his toes; he can’t not, hips rocking as he chases completion. His body flutters around Baron’s finger. His heart beats fast and hard against Baron’s lips as he strains, pressing himself down onto Baron’s hard thigh, grunting, whining- Only for Vengeous to suddenly draws away, leaves Nefarian to wobble as his support is removed, flushed and wanting, as Baron picks up the first link of cord with a golden gaze flicked his way, a corner of his mouth flicking up smugly.

Oh boy…

 

* * *

 

“Well, don’t you look gorgeous?” Baron cooed from where he was kneeling above the horizontal adept, Nefarian’s eyes concealed behind the crimson fold of fabric around his eyes before double looping it to come down over Nefarian’s mouth in a gag that while far from silencing, completed the matching reds, hearing the little muffled exhales from behind the dampening fabric. Probably something to do with the little bullet on the lowest setting sitting deep within the hips as a tease while Baron admired his masterpiece;

Sprawled in the red silk sheets was Nefarian, the harness of cool bronzed rings down his front clashing nicely with the black jute cord that created intricate little diamonds and triangles down the male chest. Two rings at the throat, the uppermost ring more a collar to support the rest of the design while the lowest settled itself over his collarbones, Baron finding a nice little muffle if he hooked his finger under it for the stimuli of the ropes curling across the hardened buds to rub every time Nefarian or Baron moved the rope. The next ring across his sternum followed by two over each ridge of the hip, to bracket the trail of dark strands before the final one rested just above where the length met the curving pelvis, the softest length of the cord curling up under the hips between thighs to the loop above the tailbone, back under the hips to the pelvic ring before once again curled beneath the pelvis to the lumbar ring to be tied off, the excess string ‘burned’ away by winding it around to the abdominal rings, Baron’s fingers sliding under each length of ebony cord to test the slack less they end up in the ER or on the show about such a place. That was not to say Baron didn’t have shears nearby. Hands bound behind his back with crisscrossing knot of the final jute cord, and two ends of jute around the thumbs that should Nefarian pull them, the cord around his arms would undo the knot and leave his arms mobile should he want out of the ropes.  
But, from the way Nefarian like a well trained General was standing to attention, or rather, part of him was, gave Baron enough information for the meantime. Lightly tugging the pelvic ring for the cords under the hip to provide a delightful little piece of friction and delighting Baron with Nefarian’s unbound thighs moving together to rub for stimulation they were too far away to reach.

Baron could not help but step back and admire the view;  
His throat and shoulders mottled with purple marks, both old and new down to the sterna.  
The black cords contrasting with such pale skin while the crimson gag made it look like the sheets below had reached up to silence his Nefarian, the wasn’t stopping the little noises behind the cloth, anything.  
Hips were canting up into the air with the little cream chord of the bullet pooled under the hips, trying to find friction from the bullet that was doing _just_ enough to keep Nefarian hard but _not_ quite enough to give him the completion, not yet anyway. Nefarian had been good so far, and while he had no plans to remove that gag just yet, the remote _could_ go a few settings higher, rewarding Baron with a strangled noise of hips snapping up and spine arching as the elder General slipped off the bed to his feet.

Had Nefarian learned his lesson? Of course not, he’d been coupled with a kinky little sadist who dabbled with more kinks than his dark little aura would ever give off. He was enjoying this, with or without the rope and buzzing little friend pressed into the prostate. What taught Nefarian his lessons was the treatment of his clothes not his body, but they pretended to know otherwise. Made their sessions akin to these that little more satisfying.  
"Now I'm going to make get a drink and just maybe, if I think you've begun to learn your lesson, I'll let you come, how’s that sound?" Baron asked, hand curling out to the jutting length to curl his fingers around the head, teasing and sliding something down before promptly walking away.


	2. Wrath of the General

_His nerve endings were on fire as Baron finally stopped toying with the rubbing ropes between his thighs, sparks dancing in his fingertips and toes as he flopped back into the sheets trying to calm down and simply breathe._  
_In … Two … Three_  
_Out … Two … Three._  
_Quite hard to do with the blasted bullet all but idly vibrating against his prostate as if trying to buzz its way deeper into him._  
_No amount of digging his heels into the sheets both to arch away from the toy’s weak 1…2…3…pause pattern nor pressing his hips down as if to push it deeper got him any closer to release. Trying to rub himself with his thighs did little to help ease that pooling tingle of heat in his hips. But it did help._  
_So … close. So close, so close, so_ “-Baron!!”

_Hissing into the gag at Baron tutting and a firm hand on his stomach pushing his hips back to the sheets, rolling his pelvis forwards persistently in a silent request of ‘Touch!’ when his arms behind him could not, twisting and squirming when denied as Baron._

**"Now I'm going to make get a drink and just maybe, if I think you've begun to learn your lesson, I'll let you come, how’s that sound?"**

_No, no no no! Don’t leave him like thi-“_ HHHHAH!!” _His head once shaking at Baron saying he was going to leave for a moment and next thing he knew the click of the remote had Nefarian arching off the bed screaming into the gag. This bullet was borderline savagely buzzing within him, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes, shaking thighs scrabbling his heels in the sheets trying to arch away from the persistent shudder of the toy sending him into an out of body experience._  
_His vision was white, his fingertips tingling to the point tapping them together was pushing him that little closer to relief when …. Why couldn’t he release? What had Baron slipped on him to keep him stuck like this!?_  
_No, he needed it off. Needed to release, he couldn’t just lay here and buck and writhe!_

 _Fingers fumbling for the loops of his thumbs and he was tugging, the cord around his arms coming undone for his arms to slip free, not touching anything else aside all but frantically pulling that bloody cockring off of him and curling double screaming at the release that hit him like a train, leaving him curled on his side twitching and gasping like he had run a marathon, hands shaking so much it was hard to get this blasted bullet out of him or at least turned off! He needed a breather, too much pleasure at one point and just … Breathing. Breathing first. How long had Baron been gone?  
How long did he have to try and pretend he wasn’t-_ **“I gave you _ONE_ Order, Nefarian. To wait for me” **

_A voice hissed above him, the blindfold having shifted enough to see the angry expression above. It was not real anger like the voice betrayed, buuut he was quite sure whatever reward he would have gotten for riding it out was not going to be like what was about to follow. As weak as he was post release, the limp length against his thigh gave the weakest little twitch against him as if trying to show it was ready when the rest of the body was still coming down from the high of release._

_Oh boy…_

 

* * *

 

Once Baron was out of the room he thought he would release _himself_. It was glorious to see Nefarian struggle with something he could easily break out of.

Five minutes later, mostly to stand in front of the open fridge to cool off, Vengeous had barely restrained himself from finishing himself off in the kitchen and was finally done with his scotch.  
Once he was back to the playroom he saw Nefarian writhing on the bed, his hands free and stroking himself trying to push the ring off him and the burst of white upon release and ... Bugger.  
Seems he’d set the setting one higher than Nefarian could handle with so much stimulation and left alone. He’d save it for next time then, right off the bat.

“I told you to _wait”_ Baron growled as he strode forwards, scotch placed on the nightstand with a _clunk_ as the slack adept was pulled from his limp position on the covers to lay across Baron’s lap stomach up, still unable to do much aside breath and try and remember what a pelvis felt like from an near hours worth of buzzing and ministrations released in seconds.  
Another loop knot around thumb knuckles and Nefarian’s arms were part of the harness once more; his wrists secured lightly at the loop of his throat with room to move ever so slightly and forearms to the one over the sternum keeping the arms parallel to the spine.

Pulled firmly over the lap, more often than not having to be physically manipulated from the jelly like consistency of the adepts spine and Baron was breaking character to give Nefarian a brief breather from the heavy breathing slowly beginning to even out and the full body shudders whenever Baron moved the leg pinning Nefarian’s length between Vengeous’s thigh and his own sternum.  
Once the breathing was back under control and matching Baron’s own his hand was swiping up the back of Nefarian’s rump, getting a gag muffled sound at the crack of sound and an arching spine pressing hips down into Baron’s lap as the smarting kicked in, choking and crying around the gag as Vengeous works him through it, hitting squirming flesh dead-on every time before a lapse in the broad palm.

Nefarian expects more pain. Pain so easily corresponds with anger after all and he’s absolutely certain that Vengeous is  _furious_. Instead, he has fingers quieting his hurried noises of probable apology by trailing down the spine along the intricate bonds, the vibrating bullet removed slowly if only to watch the twitching hips rock in his lap and muscles of the thighs clenching ever so slightly.  
Nefarian had had too much stimulation to be punished for trying to release, another time he’d bring it up, but for now he had one red rumped adept in his lap which matched the hand wonderfully. Still, he’d missed the sounds and face collecting himself a drink and he wasn’t going to miss this one.

Fingers slipping down over the tailbone and he was slowly removing the bullet and rubbing released relaxed muscles that would usually have a bit of resistance when Baron wanted to make Nefarian at his most vocal. A few slow pistons of his finger and he was slipping a second in much to the bedspread muffled groan beside his hip, sleepy and exhausted but slight arch and lingering clench of muscle around him from _Nefarian_ told him that the adept could take one more, if only briefly.

Fingers removed from his lover for shears taken from the bedside and Baron was cutting away the links of rope up the spine and sides for the strands to fall away from Nefarian’s slack form, once bound arms stretching out slowly in front of him like a cat while Baron helped Nefarian upright to pluck the jute away from him, having to support the heavy head against his collarbone and pulling the blindfold doubling gag away from exhaustion cloudy emeralds and cloth rubbed lips.  
Helping Nefarian move into his lap is rather amusing subconsciously, pulling Nefarian down into his lap and having to move the arms and legs like some sensual rag doll.  
So when Nefarian sinks down on him, having not expected the male to return to the ‘ _land of the living’_ so quickly Baron is unable to help the soft squirm or groan as he thrusts hips up to meet his body. It's fast and hot and messy after such lingering, Nefarian gaining his bearings swift enough to curl fingers in cropped grey hair and pull as if trying to ground himself with a hiss on both parties.  
   
Nefarian rides him, _with some upward thrusts of motivational assistance when he ceased,_ so hard that he almost comes first. 

 _Almost_.

He holds on that little while longer, gritting his teeth and willing Nefarian to come for him.  
And so he does.  
His fingers dig into what hair and scalp they can get purchase on in their cloud nine state, his toes curling behind Baron’s hips, his body moves to accommodate.   
And Baron, of course, thinks he can hold on a little more but it only takes the vision of Nefarian completely wrecked before him, bottom lip fastened between his teeth and riding out the full body shudders of a second release, to send him into oblivion.

_The End ♥_

**Author's Note:**

> Art for Fic trade.  
> http://shaddys-nsfw-stuff.tumblr.com/post/118493450369/baron-vengxous-jamie-schroeder-hope-ya-like-it
> 
> NO REGRETS!


End file.
